


Secret Plan

by bewaretheboojum



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Jason cussin', M/M, Tim cussin' because Jason's cussin', ruined sofas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewaretheboojum/pseuds/bewaretheboojum
Summary: Jason firmly believes that Tim always has a master plan.





	1. Chapter 1

“Man, I wish when I handled something that incompetently, people thought it was all part of a secret plan.” Tim said to Jason, looking with disgust at a police press conference on GNN. “How is anyone buying this? The man is clearly lying to cover up how bad he fucked everything up.”

“You handle things incompetently? Like, ever?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow at he looked at Tim. 

Tim was grimacing as he watched the feed, shaking his head. He was sitting on the floor of his living room with his back resting against the front of the couch. Tim’s head tilted back against the cushions to watch the screen of his large TV. Tim’s gym shorts were riding up thighs slightly and his tank top was sticking to his still shower-damp skin. 

When Tim tilted his head back like that, his neck arched in a way that was very distracting. Jason was having a hard time drumming up much interest for what was on the news...

“Well, you’re still sleeping on my couch, so I clearly didn’t handle that situation with any level of spectacular brilliance,” Tim replied absently, still watching the TV.

“Are you sure?” Jason asked with a grin.

Jason hadn’t actually asked Tim if he could crash at Tim’s apartment. He just sort of stayed over one night after a particularly long patrol several weeks ago and had never left. Tim hadn’t said a word about it, and the two of them had settled into a sort of comfortable domesticity in the evenings they weren’t out working. Some nights, mostly the ones where Tim didn’t come home until 7am, Jason slept on the couch. Other nights, when he and Tim patrolled and came home together, Jason slept with Tim in his nice big bed.

“It’s been three weeks. My sofa is starting to smell a little. You could shower before you go to sleep after patrol. Even Titus won’t sit on it anymore. I’m going to have to get it professionally cleaned when you finally leave…” Tim said, gesturing back behind his head towards where Jason was sitting.

“Mmmmmm, I’m not sure this wasn’t your secret plan all along. You lure me in with a big soft couch…”

“I mentioned that my couch smells now, right? How would having a smelly couch ever be part of my plan?”

“...a fridge full of food…”

“You can get food anywhere.”

“...and nice big TV…”

“Bruce’s TV is much bigger. You could stink up his couch.”

“...and then I get comfortable and stick around for awhile…”

Tim finally looked away from the TV to turn and face Jason.

“Ok, so talk me through my end-game here, because I’m having a hard time figuring out what this ‘secret plan’ gets me.”

Jason smiled at Tim and spread his arms expansively over the back of the couch.

“It gets you exactly what you wanted, little bird…”

Tim raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

“Me.”

“Oh god.” Tim said closing his eyes. “My desire to roll my eyes is so strong right now that I’m worried if I give into it, I will either die or go blind from it. Possibly both at the same time.”

Jason laughed and slid off the couch, pulling Tim down on top of him as he rolled to the floor. Laying out on his back on the carpet with Tim sitting perched across his hips, Jason smiled up at Tim. 

Tim was glaring down at Jason from beneath his bangs. He rested his hands against Jason’s bare chest and one shoulder strap of his tank top was sliding down one arm. Tim’s smooth skin was flushed and his brows furrowed in slight annoyance. 

“So you’re saying keeping me close at hand wasn’t part of your master plan?” Jason teased as he started to slide his hands up the legs of Tim’s gym shorts. “You don’t miss me when I’m gone?”

“I did mention the couch right?”

“I don’t think you’re actually mad about the couch. In fact, I seem to recall you helping to get it all sweaty one night, yourself.”

Tim’s face flushed slightly darker, but he cocked his head to side in an obvious effort to hide his blush from Jason. 

“Well, that time you made the smelly couch worth my while…”

“I can still make it worth your while, Timbers.” Jason husked, ghosting his fingers lightly across the skin of Tim’s thighs. The light, thin hair that covered the skin of Tim’s upper legs rose under Jason’s gentle touch, and Jason could feel Tim’s thigh muscles tense under his hands.

Tim narrowed his eyes and smirked down at Jason. Tim let his fingers run gently over Jason’s skin, just skimming his scars.

“Prove it,” Tim husked.

Jason cupped Tim’s hips with both hands and rocked up into a sitting position. He nuzzled the corner of Tim’s mouth before nipping at his lower lip and going in for a kiss. Tim tilted his head and leaned into the kiss, settling his arms around Jason’s neck. Long, lean legs came up to wrap around Jason’s waist and he groaned into the kiss. Jason couldn’t help but slide his hands down cup Tim’s ass and pull their hips tight together.

Jason couldn’t fight the urge to rock his hips against Tim’s. He broke off the kiss with a gasp and panted against the skin of Tim’s damp shoulder as he just felt Tim against him.

“Yeeeeah, bro. I think we’re definitely going to do some more damage to your couch tonight.”

Tim cut his eyes back to the couch and sighed against Jason’s mouth. Shaking his head, Tim curled his fingers in the hair at the base of Jason’s skull and drew him back into another kiss. Almost certainly, Jason thought, to get him to shut up.

“So,” Jason teased as he nuzzled against the corner of Tim’s mouth, “you’re sure this wasn’t part of your master plan?”

Tim glanced at Jason languidly as the two of them crawled back up onto the couch. “You’ll never know...”


	2. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay bitches, Tim commiserates. Beer is consumed and sofas are, once again, imperiled. Takes place in the same universe as “Secret Plans.” Can be read as a stand alone.

“This fuckin’ day…”

Tim looked up from his computer to see Jason drop heavily into the chair beside him, a beer bottle in each hand.

“Hi Jason, by all means come into my apartment. Oh, and help yourself to a beer. I have plenty”

“Go fuck yourself,” Jason said tiredly as he offered one of the bottles to Tim.

Taking the proffered beer, Tim gently tapped the neck of oh his bottle to Jason's in a silent toast before turning back to his computer.

“Rough day?”

“You could say that,” Jason said before taking a long swig of beer.

“What happened?”

“You know that detente I had with the Boss?”

“Um, not really. Was that ever really a thing?”

“Of course it was a thing! I haven't pointed a gun at him in, like, 2 months.”

“A whole two months? Wow.”

“Shut up,” Jason said throwing a bottle cap at Tim’s head.

Tim caught it and turned back to Jason.

“So what happened?”

“Oh, you know how he fucking is.” Jason said gesturing widely with his bottle. “He's all ‘no murder this’ and ‘no tortue that’...”

Tim narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

“Jason you haven't murdered or tortured anyone in-”

Jason cut him off with a loud snort.

“That's not the point!”

“ _Then_ , I'm definitely missing whatever the point is.”

“The point is he isn't even-” Jason broke off mid sentence and shook his head. He closed his eyes, bit his lip and let out a long breath. He slumped lower in the chair and took another pull off the bottle.

“You know what, I'm not even sure I know what the point is anymore, either…”

Tim watched Jason in silence for a few long minutes, taking in the dejected slump of his shoulders, the tired haze in his eyes, and the bruises on his knuckles.

“The point is,” Tim began, “that he's the World’s Greatest Detective and he has no idea that it's been years since you've pulled the trigger on a gun with real bullets. The point is that you've been operating in his city for for long enough that the cops trust you to pitch in, but he doesn't. The point is that he's so caught up in his own bullshit that he's totally oblivious to how his words and actions impact the people around him. How's that for a start?”

“Bullseye, bro. Bullseye.” Jason said, dipping his beer bottle in Tim’s direction in an exhausted salute.

“Yeah, I've had a few bad days like that too,” Tim said bitterly and took a sip of his beer.

Jason sighed and made a dejected face.

“So aside from drink my beer and get what I hope is only motorcycle oil on my nice sofa, what are you gonna do about it?” Tim asked.

“I told you, I pointed the gun at him.”

Tim rolled his eyes.

“You understand that certain gestures lose their meaning if you keep doing them over and over, right?”

“Did I mention you should go fuck yourself, Timbo?” Jason asked casually, “Because you should absolutely go fuck yourself.”

Tim flipped Jason off, before leaning back in his chair.

“But seriously. Are you going to say something to him?”

Jason sighed and shook his head.

“I feel like… Even if I tried he wouldn’t listen. He just doesn’t listen to me anymore. You know what, I’m not even totally sure he ever did…”

“Yeah,” Tim agreed. “I kinda know the feeling. I’m not sure he listens to any of us.”

“At least it’s not just me. So Timmers, what do we do, then?”

“Hm, I say we finish our beers and take solace in the fact that at least we listen to each other.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Jason said, lifting his bottle in a mock toast.

“In all seriousness, though, don’t let him get to you, Jay. You know how he can be.”

“I know it’s just… Easier said than done, my dude.”

Tim tilted his head in wry acknowledgement. He pushed back from his computer and moved to settled down on the couch next to Jason. He slung one arm over Jason’s shoulders and leaned his head back against the couch.

A long, almost morose, silence stretched between them as they both thought about Bruce. As they thought about all the things they had said and he never heard. As they thought about all the things they never bothered to say, because they knew he wouldn’t listen. As they thought about all the times they held back the shouts and pleas and recriminations that wouldn’t have ever sunk in.

Tim thought back to all the times he stood there in mute frustration as he watched Bruce make the wrong call, or do the wrong thing, or say the exact opposite of what he should have said. He thought about all the looks of disappointment in Dick’s eyes, in Jay’s eyes, in Cass’ eyes, in Duke’s and Damian’s. He thought about the way Jason looked now, disappointed resignation pouring off him in waves.

Tim shook his head and took another pull from his bottle of beer as leaned forward and tapped a dark stain on Jason’s black jeans.

“But seriously Jay, is that blood or motor oil on your pants?”

“Little of column A, little of column B…”

“ _Why_ did you sit on my couch, then? You need new pants.”

“I need _so_ many things, Timbo.”

“You know I sleep on this couch, sometimes.”

“You have a bed. You should be sleeping in the bed.”

“Beds are overrated.”

“Beds are for sleeping more than 10 minutes at a stretch. I’m a doing you a favor making the couch unsleepable.”

“Nope. No, you’re not. You’re just ruining my couch.”

Jason paused and looked a Tim, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Are you just bitching about the couch to distract us from our deep-seeded paternal hang ups?”

“I have no deep-seeded paternal hang ups,” Tim protested. “All I have is someone else’s blood on my couch.”

“It’s tough you being you, isn’t it Timmers?” Jason drawled.

“Yes. Yes, it really is. This fucking day, huh?”

“Yeah man, this fuckin’ day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda new to the Tumblr thing. I mostly just lurk right now, but it'd be rad to have some DC ficcish friends. I'm bewaretheboojum there too. Feel free to friend me if you want!


End file.
